Past Loves
by MFT
Summary: Jack Sparrow goes on an adventure with his pervious lover. She runs into a bind during the adventure. Will Jack fall in love with her agian? Or will her newly found secrect ruin it all. Using Main Character from Red Roses.
1. Meeting Agian

**Ello...This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic. Um I'm not guaranteeing the best story ever but some life experience and some I have seen....well yeah..**

**I'm using the character Megan from my Phantom of the Opera fanfic Red Roses. But different descriptive of her. I like that name...I don't know why..I'm so naming my first daughter that..**

**I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. Only Megan..and other characters. **

**Past Loves**

"Bugger." muttered the Capitan Jack Sparrow. He was slouched under a shady palm tree with an empty rum bottle in his hand.

"Why why...why... does the rum always have to be gone?" Jack added to his displeasure. Sparrow had been laying there for hours. He already lost track of time when he started drinking rum. Now that it was gone he was pulled back into reality. He looked at the setting sun through the empty bottle. It being empty made him wish he drank it slower and cherished it. His leather coat and hat laid nearby and so did his worn boots. The beach he presently laid on was called "Homage." It was very close to Tortuga. It was quiet, beautiful and a way Jack could get away from the Pirate life.

He would sneak away from the Black Pearl to this island when his crew was having fun in Tortuga. This would make him sane and hold him back from being a stanger then he already was. Sailing on the Black Pearl was fun and all. He loved the ship and cherished it but he wanted something to love him back for a change.

He had always said he had one love and that was the sea but deep down....deep down he didn't want it always. His dark brown eyes looked over to the ocean in a gaze. He wasn't sure whether he would find the one he could love. He still had his heart unlike Will Turner but wouldn't give it all to the sea or a woman. He still hadn't found the one.

Jack sighed and started to rise up from his spot. He left the empty bottle in a throne of sand and walked away with his belongings.

**Tortuga**

"BOTTLES OF RUM and....uh ha ha!"sang a chorus of drunk sailors and women. They sat like many other people in Tortuga. Jack waved to them and proceeded to walk to his favorite bar. Fights and drinking filled the town. It was a daily thing to see there. Jack gotten use to it and was wanting to join them.

As Jack walked in the bar and found a man that passed out on the ground. Seeing his cup still there he drank what was left. There was a great commotion in the center of the bar. Jack waltzed over to see. It was a big crowd. People were yelling and laughing. Jack couldn't see so asked one of the onlookers.

"Mate what..is.."Jack gestured to the crowd. "It's a woman fight...something for a man or rum I guess." He replied.

Jack's eyes widen in excitement and pushed past the crowed. There he saw two women in the center. It was a blond women in a fancy dress. The second was a women in Pirate clothing and a hat similar to Jack's on her head. She had black hair and seem familiar to Jack Sparrow. Reminding him of Elizabeth Swan..

"Come on you Prostitute!" yelled the familiar women. The blond female went to attack her. She tackled the black haired girl in the back and started to pull her hair. Her opponent arched her back and slapped the women in the face. Then they went into a tussle. Jack heard the sound of cloth ripping and girlish shrieks. The crowed cheered and laughed. Jack still tried to remember the women.

Still they fought. The fancy womans makeup was completely smudged and the other was sweating. Finally the familiar girl pushed the other person down. The fancy one put her hands up in defeat.

Jack started to remember the women.."Megan.."he whispered.

Megan the black haired woman cheered in winning. The whole crowed cheered after her. She took the nearest drink then swallowed it down. Megan still had the most beautiful smile on her face. It disappeared once she spotted Jack. Then she remembered the first time they met.

_"Megan can you get more rum in the shack?" said one of the woman serving drinks. Megan was about 20 and working in a bar called Rose's Pub. It was Rose's of course and Rose was Megan's caretaker. For Megan was an orphan and it was the bar owner who took her in. _

_Megan took keys out of sleeve and unlocked the door. She stopped in her tracks to hear a low humming and a small waterfall. It grew stronger and then deceased. She walked inside. There was or use to be a small window that was in the corner of the room. She struck a match and gasped. There laid a man about in his middle 20's with the strangest hair and beard. He had a faded red bandanna and strange attire on. He had made a hole in one of the rum barrels and was drinking it from one of the extra cups. _

_She started to quietly walk toward him. The man had passed out a few seconds before she found him. Megan had seen many results of the rum. One would be forever joyous until morning. Another one would be vomiting everything you had in your stomach. Another one would be passing out instantly. There were more..so much more but the man she saw was....smiling in his sleep._

_Megan keeled down to him and stopped the rum from pouring out the barrel. The man had four golden teeth in the front of his mouth. He also had black makeup around his eyes. Also his small beard was braided into two braids. She looked at his face. Then noticed his right wrist. It had a Sparrow flying into the sunset towards him. Then a branded P that looked like a scar. Megan got up and turned to the barrel kegs. Noticing a black leather hat she put it on. It felt nice and unbelievably comfortable. She smiled happily but put it away. Then she started to roll one barrel of rum outside and into the bar. Megan then gave it to Rose. _

_"Thank you Megan." she smiled_

_"Um Rose I have to go to the bathroom...can you wait a while?" Megan asked. Rose nodded and proceeded to serve drinks. _

_Megan walked back to the pirate in the rum shack. She touched his shoulder lightly. He made no movement. Megan started to lightly shake him. "Sir!..Um Sir!" she yelled. The pirate's eyes started to flutter open. His eyes were like hers. Dark brown. He looked at her and then around him with a confused look on his face. _

_"Hello Sir you..um have seemed to fallen asleep in my cellar." she said. The man looked at her and said "Um where am I love?" _

_"Your in Plymouth, England sir.."she replied. The man started to get up. He was at full height. Megan looked up to him and said "Excuse me sir..who are you?" _

_The pirate picked up his hat and dusted it off and lightly put it on his head. "Why I'm Capitan Jack Sparrow love..I'm sure you've heard of me..no? Megan nodded 'no' and said "I don't think so." _

_Jack twitched and said "But what might your name be?" Alice, Betty, Carol, Desiri, Emi.." _

_"No Mr. Sparrow it's Megan." she stated. _

_He smiled and said "Pleasure to be in the presents of a goddess." _

_Megan not fazed by this line said "Sorry to cut this short but I have to go to work..and I need you out of this building." _

_She pointed him out. Jack followed and walked with a strange walk in his step. Megan stared at him strangely. Then locked the door._

_"Love you can't be that blind can you?" smirked Jack. "Mr. Sparrow you are keeping me from my job I hate but still have to do." _

_Jack had cornered her to the door. He had one hand by her head. "Also I am not blind..I can see your trying to court me but it's not working." she added. Jack outlined her jaw with his free hand. "You work at the bar?" he asked. Megan shooed his hand away. "Yes I do." _

_"Tell me Megan how long have you worked there?" Jack said. "About 5 years and why do you want to know?" He smiled and started to trace her lips with his finger. "Just curious that is all." Megan again pushed his hand away. "Mr. Sparrow I have not been curious about you..ever since I found you."She started to walk away._

_"Then why did you put on my hat?" That is me most prized possession..It had been through hurricanes, battles and one time on Davy Jones ship. When you did put it on you smiled as if you been married...Now tell me your not interested in me love." he said with his arms spread out._

_Megan stopped dead in her tracks. She bit her tongue and sighed. Turning to him she said "Mr. Sparrow..I." _

_"Call me Jack." he said. _

_"Well um Jack I am an orphan you see and I don't like it here one bit...I want adventure...I know I may look like a maiden or..or a flower keeper but...I am brave...I don't think any original woman her would wake a pirate up..I was just...um curious to see what a pirate was like." she confessed. Jack smirked at this. _

_"Fine Megan I will show you the life of a pirate...right now."_

_**30 minutes later...**_

_"We're really bad eggs...um Yo ho Yo Ho a pirates life for me!" sang a drunken Megan and Jack. They sat in the rum shack with cups of rum. They had started to drink and were now intoxicated. They stopped singing badly and laid in the dark room._

_"Megan..how old are you?" Jack asked slurred. "Um..20..yes 20..Jack." she laughed. In the darkness Jack's eyebrow rose in excitement. "Then tell me do you have a lover?" _

_"No...they are into the innocent, scary cat, emotional woman." Megan said. Jack said "We could do some rough activities in this room right now..if you are willing to." Megan's face grew serious. "Jack Sparrow I may be drunk but not drunk enough to let you do such things." _

_Jack eyes squinted and said "What happened to brave Megan?"Mm?"_

_"Well sorry if I have a sense of dignity and pride and not to label myself as a prostitute that sleeps with random pirates she finds in her work area." Beside you said...you said "That you have only one love and thats the sea." That would be quite horrible of you to cheat on her." she smirked._

_"Oh I was just saying that to show you..that I was serious." he smiled. "Either way Jack not now." I just want to enjoy this night...maybe find a pirate crew to join tomorrow." she said._

_"Right..right love..but maybe a taste of it?" he said as he traced her lips."Not even that Jack!" she exclaimed. "Come on love it's just one." he pleaded. "Jack are you forever flirting?" _

_"What?! Me?! No...it's only that I am in need of another kind of affection." he shrugged._

_"No...it's just that I barley met you and all." Megan said. _

_"OK fine but..I need more rum."he sighed. Megan took both cups and lite a match. She started to fill the cups. Jack got up silently and stood behind her. Jack leaned down to her ear._

_"Megan there is another way pirates are just pirates..." he whispered. She shuddered in pleasure feeling him so close. "Another thing is curiosity.." It comes naturally...We want to find out whats in a box or what the new land is...also how a woman feels." Jack held her waist and started to turn her around to face him. She turned around in his hands and said "That is true but what if curiosity is just being stupid?"I mean there is the saying Curiosity killed the cat." she smiled._

_Jack held a finger up and said "True..but it's a risk I'm willing to take." He leaned into Megan. She dropped the cups of rum. His breath was hot on her face. Megan thought..'I know Jack won't take it that far...Right?' _

_Jack touched Megan's lips and kissed her. She gave in and tasted the rum. _

_Separating Jack smirked "Now that wasn't torture was it?" _

_"I guess but that is it.." she stated. Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine but.."he looked at the floor. "Look at the rum you wasted." They got into a lover's spat right after the first kiss._

_"ME?!..Your the one playing Romeo..that made me drop them so shame on you for wasting them.". Megan said._

_"Megan you don't understand..rum is the greatest drink in the 7 seas."he said. "I know..but it gets tiring if your around it all the time."she sighed. "But have you ever tried wine?" she asked._

_"Wine?....what in Davy Jones locker is that?" Jack asked. "Well..It's like rum but different I don't know..I tried it once and it was delicious." she said._

_"I don't know love..but I want anoth.."_

_"BOOM!!" They both stopped in time. Jack opened the wooden door shack. Then slammed the door. "Bugger!!" Jack hissed as he walked around the room. "What is it Jack?!..what was that sound?" Megan asked._

_"Aha..it was a cannon love..."he simply said. "What?! Is it for you?" Megan said. "Well yes..it's Davy Jones crew and they found me...again." _

_"Jack you are simply mad." she sighed. "Why don't you find a ship?" _

_"Megan...love you have a ship?!" he asked excitedly. "What?! What a bartender like me..no..but I know who does."she smirked._

_**5 minutes later...**_

_"Come on John..you have to let this fellow have a ship."Megan pleaded. Jack had followed Megan to a port away from the fight. There was a man about their age trying to escape the edge of England. He was in a hurry with his lines sail. Jack looked at the ship. 'Small...but has the right sails...all I need is a barrel of rum..but I don't want to leave Megan..'_

_"John..come here." she motioned. Jack stood examining the ship while Megan whispered to John. "Look this guy is a pirate..and the people that are attacking us are after him..Once he leaves were saved..alright?" _

_John winced. "But...it's my only ship...and." Megan gasped. "John! Think of the people getting hurt at this very moment and you thinking about your small ship...so selfish." _

_He finally gave in.."Alright but we can't tell him right?" _

_"Of course..." Megan whispered. Jack was busy examining the dark sea. "Jack." Megan said merrily. He turned and smiled. "Yes love?.." She held his shoulders. "Alright John my good friend said you can have the ship and sail away into the sea."_

_Jack's eyes widened. "Really mate?..Your..your..not the least bit angry at me?" John nodded 'no'. _

_He looked back at Megan. "Love you have been real kind to me for the past few hours...and I wish I could sail away with you but I have no ship." She tried to put on her best sad face. "No Jack I completely understand..." Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Megan smiled and let him kiss her. She was reluctant..but wanted him to leave. _

_Jack pulled away and whispered away from John. "Megan...I will come back..I know it was a short meeting but I will come back..love." Jack walked a jumped into the small ship. Then looked back and tipped his hat to Megan. _

_Soon he was long gone in the dark sea ocean. The only light was the moon. John went to help people in the village. But, Megan stood in the same spot where Jack left her. She stood. _

_"Wait...Jack.."she whispered. She didn't know he really liked her. She thought it was merely flirting. Why did I let him leave? _

_Jack is gone...maybe forever._

_**Present...**_

"Jack Sparrow?" Megan said still trying to realize Jack was back...again.

Jack laughed and said "Well I've come back to find you waiting..and fighting a prostitute." Megan turned "Well that was to pass the time Jack."

In Megan's mind she thought of what people had said about Jack. 'Sparrow has been with a lot of women.' Thinking of this she started to walk away. Jack walked beside her and stared at her concerned. "Well thats it love?...To pass the time and you leave."

She shrugged as she started to walk away again. Jack ran after her. "Megan what don't remember our special night?" She turned back to him.. "Yes and now know that millions of women have had the same night with you too!"

Jack winced and smiled "Well...they weren't anything compared to you..love."

Megan raised her hand at him and about to slap him but, Then a man ran towards her. "Captain!!" 'Thanks mate.' thought Jack as he sighed. Megan turned to the man.

"Captain..one of our men have found the map.." he panted. Megan's eyes widened. "Well get it.."

"Uh problem there..the person is Ben." Megan sighed. Jack's eyes widened also. "Ben?...Ben?..Big fellow..Ye high?...can work a ship himself with no crew?...That Ben?" The man nodded yes. "Oh Megan love I can't have you go alone a face a bad man yourself." Jack said in worry.

"Well Jim..get this guy to go with you.." she smirked as she pushed Jack. He stumbled with a confused look on his face. "Love...I don't entirely think this is necessary."

"Oh trust me Jack it is...for lying...and cheating on other women on me." she said as they walked into a near bar. Again the atmosphere was alive and loud. "Again...Megan..it's..?" Before Jack could finish he was pushed into a crowd. Pirates were

surrounding him. Ben stood in the center of the circle grinning evilly..

Ben was about 6'7 and enormous. He had won ever bar fight. Jack twitched at the thought of being crushed under him. Megan stood on the side of the crowd. Jack looked around for her. He spotted her. She had a smirk on her face. "Megan what is it in for me if I win." he yelled over the crowd. Her face softened. "A barrel of rum..and maybe forgiveness..." She yelled over as she winked.

Jack swallowed his anxiety. Ben was simply impossible to beat. One of Megan's pirate crew handed Jack a sword. "Ben..Ben mate..we can handle this like civilized men?"

Ben snorted in humor. Jack looked like a boy compared to Ben. The giant started to laugh. Hearing this made Jack start to back out.

"No Sparrow..I want to keep this map for me self..so I'll just knock you out and be off."he yelled as he swung his arm at Jack. Sparrow backed away fast. Jack examined his surroundings. There was a crowd, table and a few chairs. He didn't have a sense to fight Ben. It was suicide. He had to find a way out fast.

The giant moved toward him every second. Jack picked up a chair and put in front of him. Ben simply pushed it aside. Jack winced as he did. This is bad..simply rhubarb. Sparrow was cornered into a wall. The crowd watched in excitement. Ben raised his arm to Jack but then was stopped by Jack.

"Mate! Some bird is staring at you!" Jack exclaimed. Ben looked back and Jack got out of his cornered wall and with the map barley hanging out of his pocket. "Run!" Jack yelled.

Megan sprinted out the bar with Jack. As they dodged people they heard a faded yell from the bar."Jack Sparrow!" Megan's black hair flew freely in the back. She started to fun faster and spotted her ship. It was like other ships. The flag colors were red and Grey. Jack ran behind Megan. She yelled commands to her crew as she walked up the plank. Megan knew Ben wouldn't be able to run as fast as they could.

The sea was shining from the moonlight. Megan was guiding the ship thought the sea. Then stopped because the sea was calm. Jack had been talking the the crew while she sailed. The ship was called Epiphany. It was odd but a ship. The crew explained to him when Megan began to be captain. It was a week after Jack left. She fought a man called Bob Turpin.

This was his ship but she marooned him onto a island. She has been captain for 2 years. Jack looked up to see Megan coming down the stairs. She walked towards him and looked down to him. Then extended her hand. Palm open.

Jack looked at her hand. "Yes love?" She rolled her eyes. "Jack don't play stupid...I want the map now."

He smirked. "You said rum and a kiss." Megan shook her head. "No Jack I said rum and maybe a kiss...I choose no." But you still have the rum."

He thought about the exchange. "You look like an angel but your the devil in disguise." He grumbled as he handed her the map. "Thanks Sparrow." she smiled.

Megan walked to a nearby table and unfolded the map. She stood motionless. "Oi Pete get me a light." she yelled not taking her eyes off the map. Jack curious made his way to the map. Pete finally got the lantern and Megan shined it onto the map. Jack's eyes also widened. It was a riddle. "Those who thou found map is to find endless riches unless you solve these two riddles....

When the first is a task to a young girl of spirit,

and second confines her to finish the piece,

how hard is her fate! but how great is her merit,

If by taking whole she effects her release.

Is known by both masculine and feminine names,

and burns without rain

Originates from a man and goes into a man

But no one has been able to guess what it is.

Thy who solves this riddle will find 'Treasure island.'

Jack looked back to Megan. She had a puzzled look on her face. "Not easy it is?" He said. Megan shook her head. Then grabbed the riddle and walked to the captain's room. She turned to the door. Then looked at everyone. "Absolutely no one bother me." she commanded. "Only warnings and big trouble...keep sailing..east." After that Megan slammed the doors.

After this Jack raised an eyebrow. He walked to the edge of the ship. Then took out his famous non working compass. "I need this compass...." He whispered. The compass started to spin. Jack looked eagerly at the device."Hurry up ye bloody Compass...You can find Treasu-!"

"Hey Jack we are going to have some rum!" yelled Pete. Jack's need to find Treasure Island disappeared once he heard 'Rum.' "Oi give me a cup mate!" He yelled as he made his way toward the crowd. The crowd was all male. Megan locked herself away in the Captain's room to find Treasure Island. The men brought out two barrels of rum. Soon the red drink intoxicated the men. Making them dance,sing and fool around.

Jack stumbled onto the side of the ship. Pete followed. Jack and Pete laughed as they stumble and brought themselves up by using the side of the ship. "Oi Sparrow you a lot of fun." said Jack's new friend.

"Well I try mate." he answered back. "Jack can I ask you a personal question?" asked Pete.

"Shoot away.."Jack said before he took a mouthful of rum. "How did you meet Megan?" Pete finally said. Jack spit out his rum after he heard the question.

"Uh.." Jack said as rum dripped off his beard. "That is an interesting story....I guess it was..I don't really know how to explain...It involves Rum..Davy Jones...a kiss and..me leaving...all in one night." Jack explained. Pete nodded and asked. "Why did you leave?..I mean Megan is our Captain but she is quite beautiful."

"It's because of Davy Jones..he wanted be as usual....You see I have a deal with him..I use to be Captain of the Black Pearl." he started. Pete almost dropped his rum. "B..Black Pearl?!" Jack nodded. "This was after Barbossa marooned me on a island....I got back to civilization and somehow gotten to Plymouth England....I broke into a rum shack and then Megan found me.. I had to leave because Davy Jones wanted his ship back...but Barbossa had it so I sailed away leaving beautiful Megan behind."

Pete smiled. "What a story Jack...Where's the Black Pearl now?" Jack looked out into the sea. "My crew has it..they'll find me eventually...I'll have an adventure on my own and go back to Tortuga."

Nodding Pete asked."Was Megan as beautiful as she was back then?" Jack looked at him and at the Captain's den door. Slowly Jack started to sing.

_**Pretty women  
**__**Fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing... pretty women  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women!**_**.**  
The crew started to join in as they heard Jack sing. As drunk as they were they could not mess up a song.  
_**Pretty women.  
Silhouetted...  
Stay within you,  
Glancing... stay forever,  
Breathing lightly...  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women!  
**_**  
**_**Blowing out their candles or  
Combing out their hair,  
Even when they leave  
They still are there.  
They're there  
**_**  
**_**Ah! Pretty women, at their mirrors,  
In their gardens,  
Letter-writing,  
Flower-picking,  
Weather-watching.  
How they make a man sing!**_sang the men with their rum raised high.

Sitting in the window or  
Standing on the stair  
Something in them cheers the air

Proof of heaven as you're living,  
Pretty women! Yes, pretty women!  
Here's to pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women

Jack looked at the Captain's door. Imagining Megan in the inside. "Pretty Women....." sang Jack quietly. Then stopped to drink the rest of his rum.

"How about another round?" Yelled Jack.

**Meanwhile...**

Megan leaned agianst the door of her room. She listened to the melody the men sang. Thinking about Jack she started to hum the melody. Then she looked back to her work. For getting Jack and frustrated with the riddle she murmrered. "Bloody Jack can wait." With this on her mind she got back to work on her riddle.

**Yeah. I know Sweeney Todd Song.. _ Um mm yup that's it for me...Simply rhubarb I have to get back to my science project. Bloody boring...**


	2. Poor Thing

**Sorry for people who do read this for the wait. I was seriously busy.. Well here it is...I seriously want to see Public Enemies..:)**

**I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. Only Megan and others you don't know.**

**Past Loves Chapter Two**

"Burns with out rain...Originates from a man and goes into a man...what does that mean?" mumbled a tired looking Capitan. It was about 9 in the morning. The morning sunlight shined through her east window. Looking back at a world map hung on a wall and the riddle she finally cracked. "Burns without rain...bloody hell!" she growled as she threw her compass.

**Outside of the Captain's Room.**

It was a silent morning for a brief moment as the crew and Jack listening to the ranting of their Captain. The listeners heard a series of furniture thrown around and glass breaking. While it all happen Megan shrieked and yelled in frustration. Instantly the captain's door opened. The crew scrambled to get back to work. Men started to scrub the deck and ran to do something.

Megan stood at the door of her room. Pete hurried over to Megan. "Pete clean my room and sorry for the trouble." she said while staring at the ground. Her servant nodded and walked into her room picking up object on the floor.

The Captain stormed up the stairs to her steering wheel. Her boots thudded loudly as she neared her steering wheel. Megan looked up to see her wheel but discovered it being lead by...Jack Sparrow.

Jack was hypnotized by the sea. He was driving east toward the bright sun. He smirked as he did paying no attention to Megan as she came up.

Megan bit the side of her cheek till it hurt. Having Jack lead her ship was quite annoying but right now necessary. She didn't want to go through the trouble of commanding people and leading a ship. Right now she felt like she did want to be Captain. Megan wanted to just sit down or lay in bed for a day. She was extremely tired.

Still watching Jack and biting her cheek she walked to the side of the ship and slowly sunk down to the floor. She sat looking at Jack's boots. Not even knowing she was looking at his boots she thought about the 'stupid treasure.'

"Burns without rain...rain..burns..." she mumbled to herself.

Jack looked away from the sun because his eyes started to go weird. Even though his eyes were opened he saw green illusions..somehow blocking his view on the real world. Jack rubbed his eyes trying to make it stop. "Never stare into the sun for a long time Jack." he said to himself. It started to go away. He looked around and then saw Megan burying her head in her arms.

"I'm done playing captain love...your turn." he said. Megan did move but instead said "Jack just keep heading east." With that said she simply got up and walked down the stairs to her Captain's quarters. Jack being commanded to head east did so.

"Women and their sensitivities..." Jack said.

**Nighttime**

"Jack...Captain hasn't been out of her room...do you think she's alright?" Pete asked giving Jack a piece of bread. Taking a mouthful of food and talking Jack replied. "I don't know Pete...not good for a woman to be wasting away in one room..creates cabin fever." Jack kept steering the ship into the darkness of the night...then saw a small island lite by the moon light. "Oi Pete wait here while I ask Megan if we go to land.....or not...just stay." Pete nodded slowly and then Jack disappeared.

When Jack walked to the front of Megan's door. He proceeded to breath in and out and then to clear his throat. Then about to knock on the door. Before he did he heard a light melody. It was Megan singing.

"Down by the sea Wouldn't that be smashing? Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel When it's just you and me and the English Channel In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy We'll have chums over every Friday By the sea...hmmm.."

Jack hated to intrude on it but there was land, and she was the captain. Tightly closing his eyes he knocked on the glass part of the door. "What do you want?" Megan responded.

"Um..It Jack and were close to land..do you want us to stay their?..I mean it's been about 3 days..ma'am." Jack suggested.

There was silence for about 3 seconds. "Yes Jack tell them to dock..but when I come back out I resume my place as Captain of this ship..Understood?" She commanded. "Of course love." Jack replied.

Turning around to the crew Jack started to yell the news. "Crew start to head for the island...We stay their tonight...Captain's orders."

The crew started to make way for the island. Jack watched as they worked. They wouldn't use the lifeboats because it would take much time and well..everyone wanted to walk around.

Megan came back out in her pirate attire. Her dark brown hair was extremely damp..due to it obviously being she was taking a bath. She walked up to her steering wheel while looking at the island.

When she got to the top Pete and Jack were there to greet her. "Captain we headed east like you told us..and ended up here."

The island was small and you could see the other side of it but..it somehow seduced the crew to land. The near trees were full of exotic fruits,and there was a built shelter. Also it was quite the sight. They were close to the island. But something made their Captain Megan fear the island.

After they docked the ship crew members jumped out of the ship to explore and eat the fruit. Megan lowered herself down from the ladder and landed into the partly wet beach sand. She trudged through the sand. Pete came up to his Captain with a armful of brightly colored fruit. Handing her a purple and blue colored one he left to get more.

Jack finally got off and Pete also handed him a fruit. "Thanks mate." Jack said as he bit into the fruit. He stood beside Megan while looking at the island. Megan still had not eaten the fruit..instead she held it in her hand. Jack instead enjoyed it like the crew on the island.

Megan started to walk past the trees and deeper into the forest. Jack followed hoping to get her to forgive him. Megan heard the sound of Jack eating his fruit. It was completely annoying to her and worst he brought a bagful of them. She had long dropped hers onto the ground. Deeper into the forest she and Jack went.

"Right Megan this is a deep island and if you ever get scared...hold on tight to me love." Jack offered. Megan declined silently as they walked. This island was strangely friendly. It had no signs of death, no deadly animals, no cannibals....no sign of danger.

"It's quiet Jack...too quiet." she said. Megan stopped because she no longer heard the sound of eating or pointless flirting. "Jack?" She whispered. " Jack?!" Megan said a bit louder. "Jack Sparrow this is not amusing." she commanded.

There was a light rustle behind her. Megan turned to find a attractive handsome man crouching out of the bushes. He had black eyes and had hair to match. He wore sailors clothes with no shoes and had a reassuring smile. Megan's hand reached for her gun ready to kill. "Who are you?" She commanded. "Now now..love...I am David...I live here on this island..and have seen your ship has landed here. Now would you like to have a drink with me at my home?" he said with a slight Spanish or Italian accent

"Where is Jack?" she asked. "Jack?" David asked confused. Megan described him. "This tall..wears a dirty leather hat..has awful dreadlocks..and walk around drunk?"

Smirking David acted to remember. "Ah yes...that man..he is at my quarters with my servants..now if you would come with me..I am sure he will be there." While he told her...Megan thought she saw his eyes change colors.' Must be tired she thought.'

Megan agreed..but inside felt a sense of regret. David started to guide her to his 'home'.

**David's home**

Megan was guided into a cave. They went past a beautiful river on a hand man bridge and into this dark black cave. It didn't look like any other people lived there. Inside it had a single lite lantern, and a chair with book horribly stacked beside it. Impossible a servers or servant would have been their.

The Captain was quite suspicious of David. She reached for her gun. Jack was indeed not here at all.

"Jack isn't here..you bloody liar."she said with hate in her words. She absolutely hated liars. David smirked and the lantern fire went out. She was in complete darkness with a man she didn't know and what he was capable of. "Yes..love I lied but you should put that gun away...I can not die..no matter where you shoot me."

"Again...your lying!" Megan said hearing him right in front of her. She shot and for a second a spark of fire from her gun shown the true David. His eyes were full of hunger and rage. The gun spark died and she was in darkness. David grab held of her. Instantly she felt cold from his touch. She tried to fight back but he was unbelievably strong. Her back hit the rough, cold rock floor. Her clothes were damp from the floor and she felt a pointed rock pierce her skin making it bleed. David roughly handled her. He held her wrists making her cry out in pain.

"You smell quite delectable...your blood smells...delicious!" David laughed. Megan tried to get away but he sat on top of her with all his weight and him almost breaking her wrists made it worse.

David switched her left hand to the right hand where his left hand held them both. Megan felt his hot breath on her face. His touch was cold but his breath was warm. Megan struggled again by flipping her head back and forth...thinking he was going to kiss her. But instead his head went directly to her neck. David inhaled her smell and nuzzled her neck. Megan growled at David and struggled again.

"You have no idea...no idea how long I have waited for this.." David laughed. He proceeded to lick her neck making it moist. Megan started to scream. "Stop! Whoever you are!"

"I am no mere mortal....I am a vampire love..and it's been too long!" He yelled. With that he bit into her neck. Megan gasped at the sudden pain. He was drinking the life out of her. Megan felt her eyelids getting heavy. She looked into darkness past David's black hair. He licked up ever drop of blood. She felt a stream of warm liquid run down to the back of her neck and into her dark brown hair. She knew it was her blood and it would be gone forever.

David made sure to be heartless and drink it all out. When he was done Megan laid there weak and almost lifeless. Then something strange happened. She started to shiver and lose her mind.

"Ha ha well I wasn't lying when I was a vampire...was I love?..well right now..I drank every drop of blood from you and you are about to become a vampire yourself..." David said.

Megan started to growl and mumble. David knelled down.."Have fun being a vampire love..forever that is..Ha ha." David last said as he disappeared. Megan was left to suffer her transformation. She was in pain throughout her entire body. Her eyes grew heavy again and she went into her last slumber.

**Yeah not to good yeah? well what can I do?**

**Ha ha tacos and chulupas...**


End file.
